Fremione Ficlets
by Darkblaze15
Summary: So this is just a bunch of ficlets revolving around Fremione with 10 ficlets per chapter hope you enjoy it constructive criticism is welcome as this is my first posted fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I'm Darkblaze15 and this is just a collection of little Fremione ficlets I'm writing thanks to the miracle that is a word generator so I hope you like them it's 10 words per chapter and no two ficlets are related. Please don't forget to review feedback would be much appreciated.**

 **Harry Potter does not belong to me obviously it belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling**

 **Tense**

Fred was amazed that, Hermione Granger brightest witch of her age was completely oblivious to the fact his whole body tense whenever she was near him.

 **Term**

Fred was not a person who looked forward to going back to school to begin a new term, that was until the christmas in his 6th year when all he wanted to do was for the holidays to be over so that he could see his Mione again.

 **Sign**

Hermione did not like nor did she believe in divination but when Fred Weasley prankster extraordinaire asked her out she couldn't help but silently ask for a sign to tell her what to do. A few days later her sign came in the form of one Sirius Black who made a comment of how much herself and Fred reminded him of James and Lily.

 **Regret**

Fred's biggest regret was not asking Hermione out sooner if he had perhaps they would have had more time together before the Battle of Hogwarts, this was his final thought before his world turned black as the wall crashed around him.

 **Flawed**

Fred knew he was flawed in many ways which was why when it came to his relationship with Hermione he was so insecure but he soon forgot this as she told him that they were both flawed but they were perfect together, this was sealed with a kiss so passionate it literally took his breath away.

 **Virus**

His laughter Hermione decided was like a virus, contagious as she could not help but laugh with him until they were clutching their stomachs in pain due to said laughter.

 **Ankle**

Quidditch as it turned out could be just as dangerous for the bystanders as it was for the players. Hermione experienced this first hand when a Slytherin beater hit a bludger into the Gryffindor stands, Hermione in her haste to avoid it pretty much dived out of the way landing awkwardly on her right ankle. She told no one and did her best to walk normally as she headed to congratulate Harry on a game well played until she was literally swept off her feet into the arms of Fred who then despite her protests proceeded to carry her to Madame Pomfrey in order to get her ankle looked at.

 **Spread**

Fred could never figure out where Hermione got her Yule Ball dress from, he had wanted to thank whoever had made this beautiful dress as all he was aware of when he first saw her was how breathtakingly beautiful she looked and the very obvious blush that was spreading creeping up his neck.

 **Minimum**

The twins only ever did the bare minimum when it came back to academics, needless to say that when Fred Weasley's work slowly became of a higher standard and was handed in on time most of his professors thought he was sick or had a heart attack but as soon as Professor Mcgonagall said twin sneaking glances towards a certain beautiful bushy haired witch during dinner smiled knowingly.

 **Sun**

Mrs Weasley never hesitated to banish any and all children from her house for most of the day when the sun decided to show up so that they could enjoy the fresh air and it was during a sunny day that Hermione couldn't help but admire how when the sun caught Fred's hair it became like fire

 **I hope you enjoyed this I'll be posting this a frequently as possible but am not sure on a certain update schedule yet any feedback including constructive criticism is welcome**

 **Darkblaze15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all Darkblaze15 with another 10 ficlets about Fremione enjoy, Harry potter does not belong to me obviously don't forget review constructive criticism welcome**

 **Toast**

It became a game for them to try to steal each other toast during breakfast every morning at Hogwarts, this meant neither was afraid to peck the other in an attempt to distract them which quickly turned into a full on snog much to the chagrin of those sitting near them and the amusement of the Professors.

 **Star**

They were in the Astronomy Tower gazing at the blanket of stars above them enjoying each others company in silence until Fred suddenly proclaimed that she was the brightest star he'd ever seen.

 **Joke**

It wasn't uncommon for Fred to crack jokes whenever possible, what was surprising however was when Hermione cracked a joke in middle of the common room, so whilst the whole Gryffindor house was in shock, Fred was on the floor in stitches as Hermione smiled and innocently said. "What? Anyone would think you were all trying to catch flies with the ways your mouths are hanging open" This sent Fred into more laughter as his housemates stood mouths wide open bewildered.

 **Fax**

It took Fred a grand total of 5 minutes to formulate a plan and to rescue Hermione once again from his muggle obsessed father, who today was probing her about fax machines. His reward for his bravery was a kiss on the lips which he turned into a full on snogging session.

 **Past**

As Professor Mcgonagall watched the exchange between the evidently annoyed Hermione and the grinning Weasley twin she couldn't help but be reminded of a couple just like them who'd walked the halls a generation before them. She could only hope and pray that theses two would not share the same fate

 **Shortage**

To say Fred was frustrated over the toads new rules was an understatement, it was because of her that he couldn't see Hermione much any more so he was not sorry at all whenever he caused trouble or got a detention.

 **Chair**

The great hall watched in stunned silence as the one and only Fred Weasley gestured for Hermione to sit next to him and nothing happened when she sat down next to him apart from casually swinging an arm around her shoulders.

 **Crusade**

Although most of their nightly crusades almost ended in being caught, Hermione for all denial loved the feeling she got when herself and Fred were almost caught, she especially loved when Fred would pull them into a secret passageway

And hold her closely.

 **Participate**

Hermione didn't like participating in Quidditch that was a well known fact most of her house put it down to not liking flying, when in actuality not taking part gave her an opportunity to ogle a certain twin's figure without anyone noticing.

 **Orchestra**

It was well known the orchestra and choir welcomed the new students by singing and playing their instruments so what nobody expected on the opening feast of Fred Weasley's 6th year was for him to get up and sing a muggle love song for Hermione.

 **Hope you enjoyed it don't forget to review to tell me what your thought about it.**

 **Darkblaze15**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all here's another ten little ficlets the first two and last one are kinda sad but other than that I hope you enjoy them don't forget to review feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Gown** (post war and marriage law)

Hermione cried silently as she looked at her wedding gown, it wasn't fair. Fred was supposed to be waiting for her at the altar not 6ft under whilst she got prepared to marry a wizard she never met.

 **Admiration**

Hermione had always admired the twins determination to keep everyone smiling even during the darkest of times, and she sobbed when she realized that Fred died not knowing that.

 **Umbrella**

Hermione had heard all about Hagrid and his magic pink umbrella, what she didn't expect however was when instead of casting a drying charm Fred pulled out an umbrella when it began to rain on their first date.

 **Jacket**

It was no surprise that the twins would create a jacket that would allow students to smuggle their products into Hogwarts what was a surprise that Hermione on the request of Fred used one to deliver some of their owl orders which Filch had taken to intercepting.

 **Valid**

No couple was perfect this included Fred and Hermione but whenever they did fight it never lasted long as they ended up laughing at how stupid their 'valid' points in the argument were.

 **Magnetic**

'Opposites Attracts' was a common saying in the muggle world and the Grangers could not be more sure of this saying when Hermione brought home Fred who not five minutes into meeting them was cracking jokes and telling them all about his latest prank. So when Mrs Granger mentioned how they were like two opposite sides of a magnet, Hermione blushed and Fred just looked confused.

 **Formal**

Fred was not a man who liked to dress formally for anything but on the night he proposed to Hermione he took her to her favourite muggle restaurant and wore a suit in order to make this proposal everything she'd ever dreamed it would be.

 **Horse**

The whole Gryffindor table did a double take when Hermione began to neigh like a horse during breakfast although George gave himself away with his sniggering Fred just shrugged kissed her very embarrassed and angry flushed face saying she sounded adorable.

 **Trunk**

It was a well known fact among the Weasley boys that Hermione Granger was off limits due to their youngest brother's infatuation with her but that all changed the day after he started dating Lavender Brown. Ron woke up with an elephant's trunk for a nose and a note saying

' _You've blown your chance Ronniekins,_

 _I won't let you hurt her again'_

The same morning when Ron walked into the great hall elephant's trunk still very much there face darkened in anger he heard two very loud laughs and looked down the table to see Fred and Hermione sitting together as they both laughed at his trunk.

 **Wall**

Throughout their relationship Fred and Hermione overcame many walls that stood in the way such as the doubt of his family, Ron's jealousy and the students gossip. What Hermione found cruel and ironic was that the very thing they had been good at overcoming was the very thing that took him away from her.

 **So here's another 10 ficlets hope you enjoyed them please don't forget to review like I keep saying feedback is much appreciated**

 **Darkblaze15**


End file.
